


Close, But Not Too Close

by FrozenDemon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nonsexual, Nudity, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenDemon/pseuds/FrozenDemon
Summary: Yuuri doesn't feel well, and after a day by himself Viktor decides to visit him after dinner.Edit: Set before episode 5 (as I started writing before episode five lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I've been working on this for a while.. I'm sorry if it's not that good, I kind of got to the point where I just wanted it finished....

    Viktor woke to the usual chatter of the inn. It had grown on him, hearing everyone downstairs moving about. Breakfast would be made, guests and regulars would slowly trickle in. They started early and he loved it.

 

    Sitting up, he glanced about. Makkachin had slept with Yuuri last night- the thought put a smile on his face. It didn’t bother him at all to not cuddle his beloved poodle, instead he enjoyed trying to figure out  where Yuuri had touched and he would bury his face in the fur there. An embarrassing habit? Yes. One that he might not want to tell people? Yes. One that he would stop anytime soon? Not at all. Thus, with a smile on his face he hopped out of bed and dressed himself. Stopping at the mirror to check out his receding hairline, Viktor shook his head a bit. There was definite thinning- not enough to ruin his appearance but enough to notice. If he looked enough he could still feel his piglet’s finger touching his part.

 

    The man made his way downstairs, a spring in his step as always, and into the dining area. Hiroko noticed him and waved, holding up a bowl of rice and natto. Since coming to Japan Viktor loved the food, and since hearing that natto was common for breakfast, he tried it. To the surprise of the other’s, he actually did love it and since then ate it often. Today was Saturday, so it was going to be more of a lax day, and he had time to sit and enjoy his meal.

 

“Well, Viktor!” Hiroko excitedly bounced over, hovering over him like the attentive mother she was. “How was sleep?”

“I slept wonderful, Mrs. Katsuki,” he replied, grinning up at her. The Katsuki family had been learning a more English -since having some english speaking guests they knew a tad- and in turn he’d been learning some Japanese. “How much would it cost to live here?” That made her laugh, cheerful and bubbly.

“You really are so funny! I do see why Yuuri always wanted to be like you.” The innkeeper tilted her head. “And I said it’s okay to call me Ms. Hiroko.”

“Ah, yes, yes, Ms. Hiroko. It is difficult to keep from calling you mom the way you dote.” That got her squeaking with laughter.

“Call me Ms. Mom! My Yuuri would surely find that fun”

“I’m sure he’d love it.” Viktor wiped some rice from his cheek. “By the way, is he up yet? Or need I go check on him?”

“You should see if he’s awake,” she replied. “He was up late- he will probably need pushing!.”

“Alright, thanks for the wonderful breakfast as always, Ms. Mom.” Hiroko chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“Go along, Viktor”

 

Thanking her as she brought his finished breakfast back to the kitchen, Viktor stood and headed back upstairs. Yuuri had likely spent all night worrying, hopefully not eating. Right now it was crucial that he stay fit. He knocked lightly on his door, and heard Makkachin hop down from the bed and come up to the door, sniffling. Taking it as an invitation he went ahead and poked his head into the room.

 

“Yuuri~” the man called to the curled up lump on the bed. “It’s time to get up, we aren’t doing much but you still must practice.” The lump groaned. “Yuuri…”

A hand freed itself from the covers, waving Viktor away. “No, no…” The voice sounded a bit croaky, still tired. “I don’t feel well..” That prompted Viktor to walk over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Are you sure you don’t feel well, or are you just avoiding me again?” His brow furrowed as his piglet peeked out from the covers, soft brown eyes gazing upwards into blue. “Answer me, now.”

“I..’ Hesitation. “I really don’t feel well… I-I promise I will work hard when I feel better…”

 

Both of them went quiet for a moment.

 

“Alright,” Viktor sighed, “I believe you. Rest up and if you start to feel better come see me. I’ll be at Ice Castle until lunch.” Yuuri went back to hiding his face. “Hear me?”

“Yes…”

“Good.” His eyes wandered to Yuuri’s hand, still outside the sanctuary of the blankets. He gave it a pat before standing up. “Makkachin..” The poodle hopped over to him as he walked out and went to get his bicycle.  


* * *

 

 

At the rink Viktor was skating alone, calmly and almost mindlessly gliding across the ice.. The Nishigori family was off, busy with the girls. Not minding at all, he rather enjoyed it- his mind buzzed with a million ideas for future programs. All that he could do easily, and he knew Yuuri would do beautifully if he set his mind to it.

 

That was a small issue. Yuuri could definitely set his mind to skating and when he did, amazing things happened. Yet he worried so much over potential failure and things that he should simply forget about while on the ice that it affected him greatly. If only the anxiety and worry were gone, then perhaps he’d win every competition. With hard work, Viktor thought with a little smile, Yuuri might be able to surpass all the others.. Including the star himself. That idea had come to his mind, and he had overheard a conversation between Takeshi and Yuuri about whether or not the piglet could ever be greater than him. At the age of 23 he still seemed younger. He was nervous and his confidence wasn’t yet where it should be, and of course he had all his hair.

 

There were moments when they both realized how different they were. Youth was different for both of them- for Yuuri, it was his nerves that showed a much younger man, who could be intimidated by little Yurio. With Viktor, he tried to keep his youth with his personality. He knew that some found him a bit childlike in his enthusiasm and impulses, but that was something he liked. Such things kept him young, and helped him forget that this was the last year for him to do things which would keep him young in the audience’s eyes as well.

 

Did Yuuri know that this year was unnerving for them both? Halting the circle that he’d been going in, the man looked towards the door. There was faith and confidence that together they could do something amazing, but it was a sickening thought that it was impossible. He personally thought that they could do it, and wanted Yuuri to believe in himself. It worried him that perhaps that was why his piglet was holed up in his room, fear making him ill.

 

If he could just get past that.

 

Viktor wished he would just come bursting in like he’d done before, perhaps no apology- he wasn’t upset- and get to skating. That man could skate all day if he really wanted to, an admirable quality of his. Just coming to work out nerves would be good for him. A grin began to grow, thinking of watching Yuuri twist and turn on the ice. Sometime he wanted to bring a musician to the rink and ask for them to compose by watching the two of them skating. Or, perhaps just Yuuri. He was beautiful to watch. He deserved to have all the confidence in the world. A symphony nobody could turn away from.

 

 _No disrespect to Celestino_ , Viktor thought with a face turned grave, _but didn’t he see the potential bursting through every seam?_ How obvious was it, all that he needed was a push. Perhaps a shove. Perhaps both and a tender hug afterwards to tell him that it was all okay before pushing harder.

 

They didn’t have much time left.

 

* * *

 

It was around 9:30 that Viktor went home, tripping a bit. Being Russian people often thought he should have an alcohol tolerance like no other, but he was athlete; he paid a lot of attention to staying in shape. Thankfully spending all day on the ice was good exercise… _Ahh… what was I thinking?_ He wasn’t terribly smashed but he was tipsy enough to lose his train of thought. He did make his way to the inn, and up to his room.

 

Before heading in, the man stopped, glancing in the direction of Yuuri’s room. It was late- he was either asleep, or on his phone. Makkachin was probably in with him. The temptation of seeing Yuuri sleeping with his poodle overcame the urge to sleep and Viktor headed off to try and peek inside.

 

Sadly when he got there- or was it sadly? ... He couldn’t tell- the light coming through the bottom of the door told him that Yuuri was still awake. Snapping to attention, his eyes narrowed. As bad as he had been feeling earlier, it wasn’t too ridiculous of an assumption to think he’d be asleep by now. Curious, Viktor knocked lightly on the door.

 

“Yuuri? Are you in there?” A little squeak came from inside, along with a disgruntled huff that was followed by two distinctive thumps on the floor. Snorting a bit, Viktor heard Makkachin snuffling at the door, his shadow clearly seen moving back and forth. He knocked again.

    “Coming!” In seconds, a frazzled, red cheeked Yuuri swung the door open. The poodle hopped at his master, enjoying getting a scratch behind the ears.

    “Hello, piglet,” he chimed. “Feeling better?”

    “Um.. I guess…” Looking away, he looked clearly guilty. “Viktor.. I’m sorry….”

 

    Viktor blinked.

 

    “Sorry for what, exactly?”

    “I didn’t actually feel sick..” Yuuri winced at his own words. “I’m just so nervous… we’re leaving in a few days, I know, I shouldn’t feel so nervous but-” He got cut off.

    “I want to go into the hot springs.”

 

    An awkward silence arose and the both of them stared at each other. Viktor looked stern, and Yuuri was bewildered.

 

    “It’s so late, though.. Are you sure?”

    “One hundred percent. Come on, let’s head down.”

 

    The pair made their way downstairs, the people still in the lobby and dining area paying them no mind. Viktor was smiling as they stripped of their clothing, but Yuuri remained to look mortified from lying. It was not long before they settled into the calming warmth of the spring, though remaining five feet apart. This wasn’t to Viktor’s liking, and he squinted at his piglet, looking disappointed.

 

“I’m not mad at you, you know,” he began quietly.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri responded, keeping his eyes trained on the water and not his coach. “I was dishonest.” He moved away when Viktor tried to get closer, and Viktor stopped.

“I’m not going to condemn you for that. Not today, at least. I don’t exactly understand why you would lie over such a simple thing, but that’s not going to be what makes me give up on you. I am going to support you every step of the way, don’t you know that?” He smiled. “I am still watching you.” That made Yuuri seem a little less on edge, and at the very least he looked up instead of hiding his expression. His eyes were watering and his mouth wobbled. Fear he’d been choking down for weeks was coming up and there was little he could do to stop it.

“I-I just don’t want to disappoint you.. Or Minako… o-or Nishigori, or Yuuko, or anyone..” Voice as tight as his throat was, the man went back to hunching over as his tears dripped into the water. “I’m trying.. I promise, I am. I disappointed them all, and Celestino too..” The emotions came bursting through the dam, and he fell into sobbing, as much as he tried to quiet himself.

 

It seemed like forever that he sat crying.

 

Seizing the opportunity, Viktor went to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace. He let go when Yuuri flinched, but his katsudon threw his arms around his neck so he wouldn’t stop. Thus, he hugged him tighter, pulling him close. Skin on skin, yet as the hug went on, there was only a sense of trust, concern and… something else. Neither of them wanted to let go, and slowly Yuuri’s tears faded and he simply shivered as the sobs began winding down, it felt as though they were melting together.

 

The start came with Viktor’s hand brushing up Yuuri’s back as the man leaned his head back, and the two shared a moment of confusion as to what exactly was happening. Before they could really figure it out, Viktor kissed his beautiful katsudon. His lips were warm and he squeaked a bit- this was clearly his first kiss, and before either of them could feel uncomfortable he kissed back. If this was something people saw as inherently sinful or wrong, then they didn’t understand. Even though they were sitting with their bodies pressed together, no clothing to separate them, the spark between them was nothing but pure and sweet.

 

The spell was broken when Yuuri remembered himself and pushed Viktor away, scooting backwards. His face was red, brown eyes wide as he stared at his coach, who looked a disappointed.

 

“I’m so-” A reassuring smile was growing in the place of the disappointed expression. “...rry…..” Quiet, the young man had to hug himself, once again embarrassed, but for a different reason. “I’m sorry for crying.. And for pushing you…”

“I don’t need apologies,” Viktor replied, his voice so soft and warm it felt like a caress. “In fact, I’m sorry myself if I overstepped your boundaries.”

“No, no..” Yuuri shook his head. “It was…” He floundered for something to say. “It was good. I enjoyed it… thank you.”

Smiling, he responded. “You’re welcome.”

 

An awkward moment passed before either of them could think of something else to say. Discussing the programs didn’t seem quite appropriate, and in all their lives everything else they could possibly consider seemed twice as bad. Despite this, Viktor found Yuuri pulling him back into a hug, their bodies touching as his little katsudon climbed onto his lap. This felt like something they both had wanted to do for a while, though neither of them realized it would be Yuuri who was bold enough to start it. Viktor felt something stirring and he whispered in Yuuri’s ear,

 

“Would you like to take this further, or..”

“Please.. Let this be all for tonight…” With that it came to the older man’s attention that Yuuri was shaking. They both weren’t quite sure what to do, other than keep holding each other, but it made sense that the one with so little experience would be scared.

“I won’t do anything more, Yuuri, don’t worry. We’ll do this at your pace.”

“Do what?”

“Everything.” He gritted his teeth as Yuuri leaned back to look him in the eyes. He was red faced and quite frankly the cutest thing of the face of the earth but he was… rubbing.

“A-are you saying… in.. in a relationship?” The look of fear was creeping back.

“Yes- I mean no!” Viktor took a deep breath. “With whatever you’d like. I’ve never really… felt for anyone….. The way I do right now… with all my other relationships we went so fast…” Clearly Yuuri didn’t want to be reminded of his previous endeavors. “Ha.. If you are willing, I’d like to…”

“...I’d like to take you up on that boyfriend offer,” was the gentle reply. “But… I… would also like to take some more time…… you know, to maybe.. Get through this season...”

“Of course, of course.” He nodded, glaucous silver hair bobbing with his head. “For now…. What would you like..?”

“Can we please continue to just….” Yuuri leaned back in, head on his chest. “Viktor…”

“Yuuri..” Their names felt more like ‘I love you’s but neither would acknowledge it; at least, not out loud. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, their hands finding each other so they could entangle their fingers together. Viktor felt Yuuri’s heartbeat speeding up, and was a little surprised when his own did as well. Should they be seen, neither was sure what would happen. The Katsuki family had grown used to them getting quite close, but a stranger might not take it simply as friendship. While it clearly was more, they didn’t want anyone to find out.. Not just yet.

 

And for now, they felt as though they were melting together once again. And for all the competitions Viktor had ever won, he knew Yuuri’s heart would be his shining achievement. If, by the end, he still hadn’t won, then..

  
He knew he’d be taking this night as the closest he’d ever come.


End file.
